babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristy and the Vampires
Kristy and the Vampires is the fifteenth book in The Baby-Sitters Club Mystery series. Main Plot Derek Masters is filming a movie called “Little Vampires” in Stoneybrook and the family needs a BSC member on set with him all day and Kristy gets the job. At first, being on a movie set is exciting because there’s a lot for Kristy to learn and getting a behind the scenes glimpse of it is quite cool for her. She is also impressed by Derek’s acting talent in which he keeps upstaging the star of the project, Carson Fraser. Then accidents start to occur around Derek. The first couple accidents appear to be due to apparent clumsiness on his part such as stumbling when he gets out of his car & dropping a lamp, but the third accident is more serious. Derek is due to perform a stunt of his own where he falls through a pane of glass. The propmaster ordered special break-away glass for the shoot which won’t hurt Derek when he falls. After Derek’s little brother, Todd accidentally kicks a rock through the glass and breaks it, everyone discovers that the glass was real & Derek could’ve been badly injured if he had gone ahead with the stunt. The propmaster assures that he ordered breakaway glass from Rockaway and Sons (a local glass company) and doesn’t know how the real glass got there, but he gets fired anyway. Kristy is determined to find out how the glass got switched. She is able to convince one of the movie staffers to show her where the receipts for the purchases are kept, but she doesn’t find any clues. The next day, another stunt is supposed to take place, but this time, Derek is replaced with a stunt double, who is disappointed since the stunt requires flying on wires. As the stuntwoman is being hoisted on the wires that Derek would’ve been using, they break and she falls down. The stuntwoman is okay, but bruised & shaken up. Kristy calls an emergency club meeting so the club can figure out who might be out to get Derek. The first suspect is the star of the film, Carson Fraser. Carson isn’t so happy about all of the attention that Derek is getting & the girls think that he or his agent might be going to great lengths to gain it. The second suspect is Zeke, the prop guy, who was fired and might have obvious motive to want to sabotage the movie. The third suspect is Sheila Mayberry, the publicity person who openly said that any publicity for the movie is good publicity & she has been eating up all of the accidents that have been happening. The girls think that it’s possible that she’s causing the accidents in order to have more to write about. Not long after the meeting, Kristy is able to investigate Carson Fraser’s trailer to see if she can find any evidence, but there’s nothing but some postcards he’s been writing to a friend along with some roses from a fan who has been hanging around the set all day. There isn’t anything that proves Carson had anything to do with Derek’s accidents. None of the BSC’s investigating has gotten them any closer to solving the mystery until Kristy overhears a conversation between Sheila Mayberry, a reporter from Variety magazine, and the fan of Carson Fraser whose note and flowers that Kristy had seen in his trailer. The girl’s name is revealed to be Lindsey Rockaway, who is a member of the family that supplied the glass. Lindsey is a huge Carson Fraser fan and could be possibly try to hurt Derek for stealing her favorite actor’s spotlight. Lindsey would’ve had access to the glass that was supposed to be used for that stunt. Kristy follows Lindsey on a whim. She gets distracted for a moment & ends up losing track of Lindsey. When she finally catches up with her, Lindsey appears to be disheveled and dirty. She follows her downtown to a convenience store where she watches Lindsey buy a soda and on her way out her, something falls out of her pocket. It’s a car repair manual and the page on brake malfunctions is dog-eared & highlighted. Kristy rushes back to the movie set where Derek might be in trouble. At first, she doesn’t see Derek, his driver, or the car that they’d been using. Kristy worries about being too late, but then she seems them. Kristy tells the driver what she suspects & he gets out of the car to investigate. The brake line had been cut and if they tried to drive anywhere, there would’ve been serious trouble. By that time, a crowd has gathered around including Lindsey Rockaway. Kristy accuses her point-blank of the crime & Lindsey confesses. She is taken to police custody and taken to a private facility in Massachusetts for disturbed adolescents. Sub Plot Claire Pike is terrified of vampires, so none of the Pike girls can go on the movie set to watch filming. Claire is able to get over it by dressing as a witch in order to scare the vampires right back. Back Cover A TV movie is being shot in Stoneybrook! Derek Masters, a child actor and friend of the BSC, has a big role in the film. And Kristy has been hired to take care of him on the set. From the beginning, the movie Little Vampires seems to have problems. Accidents, mysterious letters, and rivalry between the two young stars are adding up to big trouble. Can Kristy and the BSC save the show? Category:The Baby-Sitters Club series Category:Mystery books Category:Kristy books